


How To Propose To Your Girl ::: At The Park

by TheFavoriteSpice



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFavoriteSpice/pseuds/TheFavoriteSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in the different alternate universes where Fred proposes to Ginger. This time, he has a cute puppy to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Propose To Your Girl ::: At The Park

Fred quickly tied his laces on his shiny black dress shoes. His girlfriend was waiting for him at the park and he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. Some men didn't worry if they were late, but Fred was a worrier, and this girl was not just any girl that you could pick up off the side of the street. And being _The_ Fred Astaire, he could have his choice of girls, even if the public strongly disagreed with his choice. But this was Ginger. Ginger Rogers. His heart skipped a beat every time he thought of her. He couldn't find a fault wrong with her, even if she did sing off key once in a while or messed up on a dance step after they were just about done with the routine. Fred now straightened up and grabbed his keys to go to the park. Halfway out the door, he remembered he had forgotten something. Rushing back inside, he unlocked the door and before he could grab what he was missing, the blur shot out of the door. He needed that streak for what he was going to ask Ginger. That streak was a puppy. His puppy. Ginger's puppy. _Their_ puppy.

* * *

Ginger was waiting in the park for a while now. She had lost track of counting the minutes; by now, they all ran into each other. However, it seemed like it had been at least ten minutes, if not more. Usually Fred was right on time. Perhaps something held him up that was more important than going to the park and keeping his appointment with her. He said that he wanted to ask her something that needed to be done the sooner the better, and although she didn't know what it was exactly, she had an idea that it was probably something connected with the latest movie that they were making. A change in the dance routine? A new song for her to sing? Either way, both those questions were important.

* * *

"Rio!" Fred called throughout his neighborhood. That was the name of the Golden Retriever puppy that he had bought for Ginger. The reason for the dog's name was in honor of the first film they ever played in together, **Flying Down To Rio**. It helped get them where they were today. "Rio!" he called again. Still no bark or sound from the little puppy. As cute as he was, he sure did know how to get into trouble. "Come here boy! Come to Daddy!"

* * *

In spite of Fred's normal punctuality, he was very late by now, as the minutes turned into an hour. And that hour passed into two hours. And Ginger was still waiting in the park. She was just about to turn around and go home when she heard some rustling underneath a bush. Just out of curiosity--and also because of the fact that she had nothing else to do--she followed the noise and bent down to see what it was. A smile lit up her face as she saw it was a Golden Retriever puppy. She had always wanted one of those when she was a little girl. Ginger glanced around to see if anyone had lost the dog. It did have a collar on after all and the puppy was anything but shy. The retriever jumped up on her and wagged his tail happily, like he knew her for years. "Well, hello cutie pie," Ginger crooned, stroking the dog's fuzzy head. "What's your name?" She managed to get a hold of the squirming puppy's collar and looked at the tags. No address on them, just the name, 'Rio.' Ginger's smile broadened. Rio also had a small, rolled up piece of paper attached onto his leather collar. She took it off and unrolled it. Much to her surprise, it read,

 

_Hello Ginger!_

_My Daddy was wondering if you'd want to become my new Mommy. He's very lonely without you and was hoping you'd become a permanent member of our family. Please say yes!_

_~Rio_

 

It was undoubtedly Fred's handwriting. Ginger got tears in her eyes not because she was sad but instead because she was elated. And at that same time, Fred walked into the park, a little more than disappointed. His gift and question would have to wait until another day. Ginger rushed toward him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him like they would never meet again, right in front of everyone else at the park. That most definitely lightened up Fred's mood. "What did I do to deserve that?" Fred asked when their lips finally parted, somewhat out of breath, but energized.

 

"Yes!" Ginger exclaimed, answering 'Rio's question' instead of Fred's. "Oh, Freddy, I love you!" She left her arms around his neck and looked at him lovingly and tenderly.

 

Fred grinned and gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek. "Uh, Ginge, can I just ask you something? What was the yes for?"

 

Ginger looked up, her gaze meeting Fred's. "Yes to marry you, silly man!"

 

"You found Rio then, huh," Fred replied, smiling. He was very relieved to know that Rio was safe, but even more relieved to know that Ginger accepted his proposal. He didn't get any more words out of Ginger, as his fiancée kissed him yet again. But that was no big deal to him--it was just all the more enjoyable.

 

Rio let out a cute puppy-sized bark and ran over to his new 'parents,' circling around them before finally squeezing in and standing over their feet, which wasn't an easy task, considering how close they were standing. His tail was wagging, what seemed like a million miles per minute, and he grinned up at the two. Anyone, including Rio, could tell that the three of them were going to be the perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please write a review and tell me what you liked about it. That way I'll know if I should continue on with the series. And even if you didn't like it, feel free to comment on parts that I could improve on. Any help is greatly welcomed!


End file.
